Suzanne Ashworth
}} Suzanne Ashworth (née Dick) is the mother of Rhys, Hannah and Josh Ashworth, as well as Jack Osborne II and Francine Osborne. She was also the wife of Neville Ashworth, but she had an affair with Neville's brother Noel Ashworth which resulted in the birth of Rhys, and daughter Hannah's husband Darren Osborne which resulted in the births of Jack and Francine. Biography Suzanne was a nurse who worked at Dee Valley Hospital. After her son Josh and nephew, Fletch were involved in a car crash after a joy ride, Suzanne treated Amy Barnes and found out Amy was pregnant. She told Amy to tell one of her parents about the baby, but Amy was reluctant. When Amy started seeing Josh, Suzanne warned her away from him, because she was worried Josh wouldn't be able to handle having to look after someone else's child. It was revealed during a stay of her brother-in-law, Noel Ashworth, that she has had an affair with him., A further blow is dealt - Noel is her eldest son Rhys's father, not her husband, Neville. When the family find this out, they are shocked. Josh and her daughter Hannah start to treat her like a stranger. After returning from a holiday in France, Suzanne began to worry about Hannah and her friendship with Melissa Hurst. Suzanne thinks that Melissa is dealing drugs, unaware that Hannah is actually suffering from anorexia nervosa, and bans Melissa from the house. When Hannah accuses Gilly Roache of sexually abusing her, Suzanne believes her at first, but beings to grow suspicious of her story when Gilly tries to explain what really is happening. Suzanne finally realised the truth about Hannah's anorexia when she broke into Hannah's room and found her hidden food, and her food diary. Suzanne felt guilty for not figuring it out quicker and tries to comfort an unwilling Hannah. When Hannah helps Melissa escape from hospital, it all goes wrong and things do not go quite as planned. They plan to run away together, miles from home. However, when they go to the Ashworth's to retrieve Hannah's passport, they get caught out by a shocked Josh. Hannah tells Josh not to tell Suzanne, but he called for Suzanne. When he calls Suzanne, she tries to stop them both from running away. Although they nearly got away with it, Melissa suddenly has an unexpected heart attack and collapses on the floor. Suzanne tries to resuscitate Melissa, but Melissa died. After Melissa's death, Suzanne was determined to see Hannah recover from her illness. When Hannah faints one day in her room, whilst Sarah Barnes and John Paul McQueen are having an argument about Craig Dean, Suzanne searches Hannah's room to find out where she has been hiding her food. She discovers a pile of rotting food under a floorboard in Hannah's room and feels helpless that she is unable to help her daughter and decides that Hannah must be admitted to hospital to receive professional help to recover from her illness, so she is sectioned. In late May 2009, Suzanne, Neville, Rhys and Josh assumed that Hannah had taken a relapse over her eating disorder. Ash Roy, who was jealous after Hannah dumped him for Justin Burton, planted food in Hannah's room to make it look like she was hiding food and had in fact had a relapse, although he admitted to Hannah he had done it so her family would think Justin is not good for her and is causing the 'relapse'. The Ashworths attempted to stop Hannah seeing Justin. Hannah got Ash to come to her house and admit to Suzanne and Nev that he had put the food in the room, however he told them he never did it and he was worried for Hannah's mental well-being. After Justin left Hollyoaks, Hannah moved out of The Dog and moved in with Nancy Hayton, knowing she could not live with her family who thought she was ill and did not believe her. However things went from bad to worse, when the whole family discovers that Hannah had drunkenly married Darren. Suzanne tries to push Hannah into getting an annulment. However, this pushes her more towards Darren and the pair stay married. Nev and Suzanne's teenage godson Duncan Button comes to stay with her the Ashworths. Hannah relapses and ends up back in hospital. She recovers and later leaves the village on her own with the Ashworths' support. To be updated Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2005 debuts Category:2012 departures Category:Ashworth family Category:2011 returns Category:2011 departures Category:2012 returns Category:2010 departures Category:Nurses Category:The Dog in the Pond landholders Category:Dee Valley Hospital employees Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Past characters